El Hilo Rojo
by Aisato Momoka Tsuki
Summary: Un Hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que estan destinados a encontrarse a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, a pesar de las circunstancias el hilo puede tensarse o enredarse pero nunca romperse¿Realmente existe el Hilo Rojo? Los polos opuestos se atraen, pero..¿Qué pasaria si hay tres? ¿Y si los dos se enamoran de la misma?Los dos pelearan por lo que aman pero¡Pobre Lucy Heartfilia!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!(sip, ahora en adelante tratare de hablar en español xDD) Es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail, no sean duros c:. Yase que esto me atrasa mas en actualizar los demás fics, pero estoy aburrida c: bueno esta es la introducción cortita (Es que tampoco quiero poner el primer cap porque tengo que escribir más de esto que es poquito, entonces…HAY QUE AHORRAR ENERGIA) Es como dice Houtarou Oreki, tenes que ahorrar energía c: (Por cierto es del anime Hyouka xD, esta muy bueno tiene misterio y mas adelante romance, se los recomiendo) Bueno comienzo:**

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, ni sus respectivos personajes, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, solamente me pertenece la trama c: Y cualquier parecido a algo de otra serie, es que se ve que inconcientemente lo agregue xDD.  
  
…oOOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOOo… -Cambio de Escena-

Prologo

Pff, el hilo rojo no existe –Dijo una rubia mientras leia un texto:  
Un Hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que estan destinados a encontrarse a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, a pesar de las circunstancias el hilo puede tensarse o enredarse pero nunca romperse- Solo es una historia más, nada dura para siempre, eso pude aprender siendo una Heartfilia…todo lo que tenía…-dijo mientras se llenaban de lagrimas sus ojos- se perdió…¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que morir? ¡Mamá! –Dijo mientras se rompia en llanto- Todos siempre me ignoraron por ser una Heartfilia..Pero eso no me lastimo porque todavía tenia a mi mamá, tenia a mi mejor amigo, tenia a Michelle, pero desde que mamá murió, yo morí, mi padre murió, mi mejor amigo..mi amigo de la infancia se fue, mi padre –Dijo volviendo un tono frio- mi padre lo odio con todo mi ser, desde que mamá se murió me ignora, me obliga a hacer cosas de la familia, yo no quiero….¡ODIO SER UNA HEARTFILIA!

Lucy-sama, tiene que ir a la escuela preparese –Dijo Michelle, mi tia, ella es la única que siempre está a mi lado…ella es la única que me comprende…espera un momento ¿Lucy-sama?-

Espera..espera –Dijo abriendo la puerta-

¿Q-Qué? –Dijo temblando y poniéndose nerviosa-

Te dije que no me llames Lucy-sama Michelle –Dijo con su tono frio, como siempre-

Esta bien, Lucy –Dijo sonriéndole fraternalmente- Apurate ¡Vamos, vamos! Es tu primer dia de clases-

¡Ja! De todas formas…nadie me espera…-Dijo susurrando con un deje de triztesa- Bueno-Dijo volviendo fría y cortante denuevo- Ya voy –Dijo cerrando su puerta-

**Pov Lucy**

No me presente, soy Lucy Heartfilia, soy rubia, de ojos chocolates, estatura normal. Yo soy muy fría, seria y cortante con los demás, no quiero darle mi confianza a nadie…porque se que la usara a su provecho y me apuñalara por las espalda. No tengo amigos, no confio en nadie excepto por Michelle mi tia. Y hoy es mi primer dia de clases, voy en la Academia de Hadas, mejor conocido Fairy Tail…Sumergida en la soledad, es mejor asi…nadie me va a traicionar, nadie me lastimara, siempre tendre a mi escudo de frialdad, y mantener alejadas a las personas, si mi amigo, el estuviera aquí, no seria igual, estaría con una persona que aprecio mucho por lo menos…pero no, solo sufrir y sufrir siempre sufro, nadie entiende lo que es la verdadera soledad, nadie sabe como me siento…pero se que…el regresara algún dia, como mi alegría de estar con el…pero eso solo serian fantasias…

**¡Listo! Ya estoy para que me maten por el horrible prologo :D! xD, Natsu no apareció, ni Sting ya lo se xDD, y tiene faltas de hortografia nose, por que no me fije xD, asi que si me dan consejos, etc, alguna idea estaré muy agradecida ******

Nos Vemos Leyendo! (¿)

B**y**: **TnT Momo-chan TnT /**/ n3n Tsuki-Chan n3n 


	2. Sin Titulo:Por falta de imaginacion :D

**Hola! **** ¿Vieron que a comparación de los demás fics esta vez actualice rápido? Y como actualice rápido significa que tiene faltas de ortografía, y si no tiene es porque Word me lo corrigió xD. Esta vez Inspiración-san no me visito mucho **** pero tengo una idea para Lucy, "eso" lo verán mas adelante… ewe ¡Ok! Vamos con el fic:  
**...oOOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOOo… -Cambio de escena-

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a HIRO MASHIMA! :33

~Sin Titulo: Por falta de imaginación :D~

**Normal Pov:**Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana haciéndole que casi se despierte alguien con el color de pelo muy peculiar: Rosado, estaba muy tranquilo, iba a dormir de nuevo cuando…

¡Hijo levántate! –Dijo un pelirrojo, de estatura alta, con una cicatriz arriba de la ceja, mientras rompía la puerta de una patada, y tiraba su colchón y caia al piso-

**Natsu Pov:**

¿¡Qué quieres Igneel!? –Dije con un tic en la sien, muy enfadado por cierto, y si ¿Tu que harias si estuvieras durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando de repente tu estúpido padre agarra el colchón estando allí y la tira al piso?-

¿Tan despistado sos Natsu? –¿Despistado? ¿Por qué?- Realmente, ¿No te acuerdas Hijo?-

No –Negue- ¿Qué es lo que se su pone que es tan importante como para despertarme asi? –Dije con una sonrisa forzada-  
**  
**Tienes que ir a la escuela –Dijo mientras ponía su mano en su cara y negaba- Me pregunto Natsumi, ¿Qué hicimos a Dios para que tengamos un Hijo tan estúpido? –Decia Igneel mientras miraba a la cocina-

¡Ah cierto! La escuela, Jajaja –dije mientras me daba una cachetada mentalmente, ¿Cómo me pude olvidar? Espera….¿Dijo estúpido? -¿¡A quién le dices estúpido?!- Igneel si sabe sacarme de quicio-

¡Oh! Yo no veo a otro estúpido por acá –Dijo Igneel burlón mientras miraba para todos lados-

Pues yo si veo uno –Dije sarcástico mientras lo miraba-

¿Qué otro estúpido? –Dijo con una sonrisa, que ahora se formaba una sonrisa falsa con un tic en la sien- Ja Ja Ja –Sarcasmos, si, siempre termino ganando-

Jajaja –Me reía de él mientras sonreía orgulloso- Por cierto…¿Qué hora es? –Le pregunte a Mamá y a Igneel-

Son a las 7:50 –Dijo calmado-

¡Uff! Que suerte –Dije mientras sonreía…-

**Natsumi Pov:**

¿Suerte? –Dijimos al Unisono con Igneel- 3…2…1…-Dijimos al unisono devuelta-

¡¿A LAS 7:50?! –Dijo desesperado- ¡YA VENGO! –Dijo mientras no cerraba la puerta en la cara-

¿Contamos hasta 10? –Dijo Igneel-

Bueno, qué más da, no hay nada para hacer –Dije mientras le sonreía- 10…9…8-Como todos los años-

7...6…5… –¿Cómo Natsu puede ser tan rápido?-

4…3…2…1-Decia yo con una sonrisa- ¡TERMINO! –Dije mientras la puerta se abría-

¡Listo! ¡¿El desayuno?! ¡¿Dónde mierda está el desayuno?! –Dijo mientras se iba al comedor y agarraba una tostada y se lo ponía en la boca, y al mismo tiempo tomaba café- ¡Chau! –Se fue…cerro la puerta-

Ya…Ya Igneel, ¡Jajajajaja! No puedo más jajaja –Dije mientras me caía al piso, y se me Salían lágrimas de la risa- No…puedo…creer que….no…se…jajajaja…dio cuenta jajajaja-

¡Si lose! JAJAJAJAJA –Estaba en el mismo estado que yo- Todos los años cae en la misma broma jajajaja, si recién son las 7:10 jajajaja ¿Piensa que lo voy a despertar tarde? Jajajajaja-

Tenias razón, jajaja es muy estúpido y despistado –Dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas- Salió igual a vos-

Gracias –Dijo mientras sonreía- ¡Oye! –Jajaja, recién se dio cuenta-

Bueno, hay que esperar para ver cuando se da cuenta –Uff, Natsu es muy despistado, espero que se acuerde que tiene que ir a llevar a Wendy también-

Si, tiene razón –Decia mientras se sentaba en el suelo- Seguro que recién se va a dar cuenta cuando la vaya a buscar a su prima, ya me imagino que Grandine se va a enfadar de nuevo conmigo por qué le mentí a Natsu –Dijo mientras le agarraba un escalofrio a Igneel por lo que le puede hacer su hermana Grandine –Hubiera sido mejor si Grandine hubiera salido igual que Metalicana, el es igual que yo –Dijo Igneel mientras lloraba exageradamente-

¡Vamos, Vamos! Puede ser peor jaja –Dije, y después me lanzo una mirada de miedo- Bueno…tienes razón no puede ser peor-Mientras se me cubria un aura deprimente, realmente da mucho miedo Grandine…-Igneel…-

¿Si Natsumi? –Dijo con una sonrisa forzada, mientras lloraba y le colgaban los mocos-

Preparate para nuestro f-fu-n-e-ne-ral-Dije mientras lloraba- No puedo creer que mis últimas palabras a Natsu sean "_¿Suerte? 3…2…1" _Sniff Sniff(N/A: Mis efectos estúpidos de sonido y yo :'D), espero que sea un buen funeral el de nosotros dos- Buaaa, que lastima que esas sean nuestras ultimas palabras- Estas igual que yo, que lastima que no le pude decir nada de "Eso" Sniff –Luce muy preocupado por "Eso"-

¡Oh! Tienes razón, capaz que Grandine tiene compasión con nosotros dos y nos deje vivir para contarle "eso" ¿No crees Igneel? –Dije preocupada, si no le decimos "eso" nosotros, nunca lo sabrá y no quiero que pase eso-

Tienes razón, hay 10 posibilidades de 100 que nos deje vivir, *¡Yosh!, hay que ser optimistas y no pesimistas, ¿No Natsumi? –Recupero los ánimos bastante rápido…aunque no creo que sea muy probable que nos deje vivos-

¡Si! Bueno, por si seguimos vivos después ¿Qué quieres almorzar? –Dije pensativa-

Mmmm…creo que daría bien ahora….¡Sopa de miso! –Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos- ¡Quiero sopa de miso! –Dijo mientras me zarandeaba- ¡Vamos, Vamos, quiero sopa de miso! –Igneel algunas veces es demasiado…infantil, traducción: Demasiado Natsu -

Está bien, está bien, hoy si estamos vivos almorzaremos sopa de miso Je –No se como sus amigos pueden soportar a Natsu- -Suspira- Bueno esperemos unos segundos para que Grandine aparezca-

.  
...oOOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOOo…

**Mientras Igneel y Natsumi conversaban, Natsu llegaba a la casa de Grandine Marvell y Wendy Marvell**  
**Natsu Pov:**

¡Wendy, vamos es tarde son las 7:50, llegaremos tarde a Fairy Tail! –Dije mientras entraba por la ventana-

¿Eh? ¿7:50? Pero si recién son a las 7:15 –Dijo mi tía Grandine…espera ¿7:15?-

Maldito Igneel…maldita Natsumi que ella no me dijo nada –Dije con un tic en la sien. De verdad que nunca se cansan de burlarse de mi esos dos ¿Cierto?- Tsk-

No me digas…¿De nuevo Igneel y Natsumi? –Mientras alrededor de Grandine se formaba un aura terrorífica- ¿CÓMO LE PUEDEN HACER ESO A SU PROPIO HIJO? Y LO PEOR QUE YA VAN ¡6436264254 VECES! –Tiene razón, no exagera, un monton de veces me hizo esto, la verdad no sé cómo caigo en las bromas- Y TU NATSU, ¡NO CAIGAS MAS EN SUS BROMAS!-

Jejeje –me esta poniendo bastante nervioso- ¿Jejeje? –Dije dudoso mientras sudaba y me daban escalofríos-

POR ESTA VEZ, te lo perdono, ¡Wendy, Natsu llego! –Dijo mientras su voz se tranquilizaba al llamar a Wendy, en realidad ella estaba atrás mio sentada en el sofá asi que no había necesidad de llamarla-

Grandine ya escuche, estoy aquí atrás de Natsu-san –Dijo mientras los dos teníamos una gotita estilo anime-

Bueno, cuando sea la hora Natsu, Wendy vayansen al instituto ¿Si? –Dijo en su estado normal-

¡Aye! –Dijimos al unisono-

Bien, MIENTRAS TANTO YO ME "OCUPARE" DE IGNEEL Y NATSUMI –Dijo volviendo a su aura terrorífica, simplemente…-

Bipolar… -Susurramos Wendy y yo al unisono, realmente Grandine es MUY bipolar- ¡Trata de no matar a Igneel-san y a Natsumi-chan! –Grito Wendy-

Uff –Suspire aliviado- ¿Cuántas veces paso esto Wendy? –Dije con una gotita estilo anime-

Mmm….espera voy por la calculadora –Wow, desaparecio y apareció denuevo, jaja parece como si fuera que uso magia- Mmm….según la calculadora esta ya son….6436264254 veces –Dijo mientras sonreía- De verdad que ya se les hizo costumbre ¿No crees eso, Natsu-san? –Decía con una gotita estilo anime-

¡Aye! Tienes razón. Por cierto, déjame de llamarme Natsu-san, puedes llamarme Natsu, somos familia después de todo ¿No? Además sos muy formal con los demás –Dije alegre- Sobre todo con Rome –Le dije mientras le estaba sonriendo picaro y le pegaba disimuladamente con el codo-

¡O-O-O-Y-Y-YE! ¡N-N-Natsu!¡D-E-E-J-J-JA D-DE B-R-R-R-O-O-M-M-M-E-E-A-ARR–Dijo mientras se ponía roja como el cabello de Erza, es mas hasta era mucho mas Escarlata que la de ella y sus palabras no se entendían muy bien-

¡Jajaja! –No me puedo aguantar mas, jajaja!-

Hum! Moo, Natsu –Dijo mientras hacia un puchero, que gracioso- ¿Quieres jugar a los videojuegos mientras tanto?

¡Si! –Dije mientras me saltaba en el sofá, su casa es realmente cómoda-

¡Por cierto! Todavia no me presente, soy Natsu Dragneel, Igneel es un importante empresario por lo que soy muy conocido en la academia, aunque me interesa poco, después de todo tengo amigos (N/A: Se esta saliendo un poco del tema ¬¬) ¡Ah! Me estoy saliendo del tema, tengo piel bronceada, tengo el color de pelo rosa, tengo los ojos verde oscuro y quiero mucho a mis amigos, y la que esta a mi lado es Wendy Marvell, mi prima ,y mi tia Grandine Marvell.

**Lucy Pov:**

Todavia es muy temprano –Dije seria- Voy a recostarme un rato, tengo sueño…creo que dormiré, ya desayune después de todo –Nunca puedo dejar de ser seria y fría…ni siquiera sola, creo que se me pego y ahora es un hábito…pero creo que es mejor asi-

**En el sueño de Lucy:  
**_"Flash Back":_

¡Oye, oye! Nee,¡Cy-chan! Mira esto, ¡jajaja!-Decia una chica alegre, que no podía verle la cara...es todo borroso-

¡Jajaja! ¡Tienes razón…..! –Maldición!¿Por que no se escuchaba su nombre?-

¡No puedo creer que hayas caído en la trampa! –Se reia mientras señalaba a un chico-

¡Moo! No es gracioso, cuando lo vez puede ser pero cuando te pasa a ti no es nada gracioso –Dijo enojado-No te rias¡…..-

"Fin flash back"

¿Eh? ¿Q-q-que? –Dije dudosa- ¿Quién era esa chica? –Tsk!, Justo cuando iba a decir su nombre desperté!-¿Qué hora es? -7:45- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, ire caminando que es mejor-

Lucy! Se te hace tarde y tienes que caminar –Me dijo Michelle, siempre sabiendo lo que pienso-

Bien, nos vemos Michelle –Le dije saludando-

¡Chau Lucy! –Dijo alegre-

Chau Padre –Dije volviéndome mas fría de lo común mientras abria la puerta y me iba-

...oOOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOOo…

**Pov normal:  
**  
¡Sting! Apurate, tienes que ir al instituto –Dijo Minerva, mi madre-

¡Ya voy! –Dije apurado- ¿Cuándo me dijiste que tengo que transferirme a la otra academia? Tsk –Dijo molesto-

Ya te dije, tienes que ir una semana en Sabertooth y después cambiarte con Rogue y Yukino a la Academia de Hadas, mas conocido como Fairy Tail. Y NO QUIERO QUEJAS ¿ E? –Dijo mientras se le formaba un aura aterradora y oscura-

E-E-Esta bien –Dijo asustado por la actitud de su progenitora, de su mama, de Minerva o lo que sea- ¿N-Nos vamos?-

Si! –Dijo volviendo a su estado normal-

**Continuara…**

¡Bueno! Eso es todo, la inspiración no me llego mucho asi que no sé si quedo bien o no je, y gracias a:

**Keviin Dragneel****: Hola! Bueno, como ya te dije la mitad será StiLu y la otra NaLu Ge hee, todavía no eh decidido con quien se queda n.n lo que si: ¡STING NO SERA EL MALO! ¿¡Entendieron?! Esto es para todos los que leen ¿Si? n.n Y aquí esta el capitulo! :D, perdón si no actualice muy rápido, pero desde ahora actualizare mas rápido! Y si es posible cada dos o tres días :D.**

**Danita3: ****Y si, Lucy va a ser Ooc, espero que no le moleste a nadie nwn. Jajaja, si habrá celos ewe, algunas caídas "Accidentales" digo asi porque Mira estará detrás de todos los planes Buajajaja, y habrá alguien ayudándola también ewe Y Habrá una guerra de Natsu y Sting *¬*, se llevaran bien algunas veces, otras veces se llevaran igual que Natsu con Gray xD  
Y Gracias a todos los que leen la Historia :33 y también gracias a: ****Aye Sir Happy – Kida Hori – Laww – Rashel Redfern – ****Por poner Alerta n.n, realmente gracias a todos**

De pie, reverencia ¡AYE SIR!

n3n/Tsuki-chan\n3n**  
**


End file.
